Starry Night
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Becareful what you wish for, or it may indeed all come true. Dustin faces the biggest shocker of his lifetime as Tori and Hunter switch bodies! [COMPLETED]
1. Shooting Star

**A/N: **I've been debating in my head whether I should even go on with this story or not, but I'm going to give it a shot and have fun with it since it's completely new to me. I just had to urge to work on a new one since the other is completely dead. LOL. There will be no pairings, however slightly Tori/Blake.

**"Shooting Star"**

The day was about to come to a close as Dustin prepares to leave Storm Chargers and meet up with Hunter at the skatepark. The two were planning to go to a live concert that night featuring bands such as Yellowcard, Sugarcult, Switchfoot, Dashboard Confessions, and Simple Plan. It was the hottest concert of the summer, one that can't be missed. Once Dustin finishes cleaning up the shop, he left in a flash, sending off Kelly to do the rest of her dirty work. "Later, kel! I'll never forget how an awesome boss you are!" He smiles before walking out the door.  Meanwhile, Tori was at the skatepark, watching Shane do what he does best with a few of his skater buds after sparing a few moments at the beach surfing. As she cheers him on while he takes off from the ramp, she noticed Hunter riding close by. Wondering what he was doing here, Tori decided to check it out as he parks his bike under a tree.

"Hey, Hunter." She greets him with a forced smile.

He lifts the helmet off his head and looks up. "Tori." He responds vaguely. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugs. "Well you know, just hanging. You?"

"I guess you can say the same." He chuckles, refusing to tell her his actual plans that night before she ends up tagging along. Hunter secretly dislikes her for small reasons although it was quite obvious to Tori. But it didn't matter because personally, she didn't like him as well due to his dark and brooding personality. He was also quite a jerk.

"So have you heard from Blake yet?" Tori asks as she spots Hunter rolling his eyes impolitely. 'I knew that was coming.' He thought in annoyance. It was one of the things he didn't like about her. Tori would approach him only to get information about Blake and his Factor Blue gig. With the strong friendship she has with Shane, Blake, Dustin, and Cam... Hunter felt he was just her acquaintance.

"No, I haven't." He replies halfheartedly. Tori looks down with a deep sigh. Ever since the two first met, Hunter would feel isolated from Blake whenever he's around Tori. They would flirt with one another as if he wasn't there, which bugged the heck out of him. When it comes to the three of them together, Hunter was getting used to being the odd man out; another reason why he isn't too fond with Tori. He assumed she was there to take his place. "So...you got plans tonight?" He asks in a way to avoid from skating her off once she was still standing there in front of him. Tori nods with an excited smile. "Yeah?" He lifts his brow curiously. "What will you be doing then?"

"Somewhere you're not going." She chuckles as Hunter gives her a mocking stare. 'I bet nothing as awesome as the concert.' He thought childishly. "Well I should go on home and get ready. Don't want to miss all the fun." Tori tries shoving it down his throat as she turns around and walks away, waving Shane goodbye.

"Whatever." Hunter mutters as he waits patiently for Dustin's arrival.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours after Dustin and Hunter got ready for the concert, the duo arrived at the famous amphitheatre of Blue Bay Harbor where the special event takes place. Loud fans waited anxiously outside the warm atmosphere as they go through several security booths before entering the building. "Ah, dude!" Dustin grunts as he jumps up to see over the crowd. "There's got to be over 100,000 people here."

Hunter smiles. "I hear that, dude. It's awesome."

"Dustin!" A resonating voice yells out from behind as Hunter's eyes widens due to its familiarity. He turns around and groans impulsively at the sight of her.

"Tori?!"

The blonde pulls away from Dustin once she heard someone shout out her name. She looks to the side and gasps. "Hunter?!" Tori shrieks while facing him in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

He folds his arms. "I'm here to watch Yellowcard, Sugarcult, and the other bands perform tonight." Hunter answers, glaring evilly towards Dustin. The goofball could easily spot the intense stare from the corner of his eyes as he plasters an innocent smile. He knew Tori and Hunter never really got along, but it was about time they did. "You didn't tell me Tori was coming." Hunter exclaims upsettingly.

He shrugs. "I didn't think it would matter. You don't mind though right?"

Hunter rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah sure!" Annoyed by having to deal with yet another of Dustin's clever methods of setting the two up to make peace, he shifts his gaze back over to Tori. "Aren't you like in the wrong place or something?"  Hunter questions eagerly. "Nsync, nor Britney Spears are here to perform tonight, sweetie." Dustin lets out an amused chuckle as Tori gives him the evil eye.

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but I am no teeny bopper." She responds defensively. "I'm actually here to watch Simple Plan."

"Why? You think the lead singer is hot?"

Tori scoffs as she could feel her blood pressure rise in anger. "Ugh. Whatever." She avoids his gaze and pretended he wasn't there. Dustin shifts his eyes between them awkwardly, knowing he just made things even worst. Without realizing what was ahead of them, they were up next in line.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the concert was over, the trio sneakily exits the building from the back where they won't have to deal with traffic filled with thousands of fans that came to watch the show that same night. Tori, Dustin, and Hunter had to calm themselves down after witnessing one amazing, impressive show filled with energy and excitement. They even had a chance to go backstage for the meet and greet. As soon as they reached outside, the three began cooling themselves down with fresh air. "Dude, that was totally awesome!" Dustin exclaims as Tori and Hunter nodded their heads in agreement. They stood against the amphitheatre building, enjoying the clear skies at night. "Sugarcult was the best!! They were rockin' it, bro!"

"So was Simple Plan!" The blonde adds, supporting her ultimate favorite band. "Oh yah!" Tori and Dustin exchange a quick high-five.

Hunter rolls his eyes and smirks. "You meant the lead singer was rockin' it right, Tor?" He nudges her shoulder.

She glares irritably at him. "Shut up."

"What? Don't deny it. I saw you drooling all over him." He blurts out.

Dustin sighs deeply as she places a hand on her hip. "Why were you staring at me the first place?" She questions all of a sudden.

"So you _do_ admit you were drooling all over him." Hunter grins, nearly reaching her boiling point. Dustin looks on worriedly as tension mounts between them.

"Ugh. You are really getting in my nerves, Hunter." She states seriously. "Get a life."

He shrugs. "Well at least now I know I'm doing my job."

Tori nods her head in disbelief. "Why am I hearing this?"

"Alright. Dude." Dustin groans; feeling extremely irritated with their bickering as he plans to make a full stop to this. "That's it. It stops right here and right now!" Tori and Hunter exchange looks as all eyes turn to Dustin. "I'm so sick of you two arguing with one another! It's been going on for like the longest time and it needs to stop." Tori looks down and pursed her lips as Hunter did the exact same thing. "Now, leave your differences aside for once and apologize to each other." Dustin folds his arms as he waits for one of them to say something. Tori and Hunter remained silent as the goofball taps his foot against the pavement impatiently. "Well? I'm waiting."

Tori sighs and gives Hunter the dirty look. "I'm not apologizing till he does."

He laughs hysterically. "Oh yeah right. I'm not the one who needs to be apologizing. I didn't even do anything."

"Psh! You've been nothing, but a complete jerk to me!" Tori retorts back.

"Oh Boo hoo!" Hunter sneers in a mocking tone.

Dustin sighs. "OK. This isn't exactly working."

The blonde rolls her eyes as she faces her long time best friend with a serious stare. "Why bother? This wouldn't have happened if you just minded your own business. But no, you just had to bring Hunter along to spice things up."

"But--"

"Dustin, I appreciate your efforts, but it's not going to work." Tori explains truthfully. "Now do us a favor, and stay out of it." Once the blonde made her final statement, she walks away and leaves.

"She's right, bro." Hunter nods as he looks at Dustin. "You can keep trying, but there's nothing you could do to change things between me and Tori. I just don't dig her, dude. Sorry, you'll have to accept that." He pats him on the back before heading towards the opposite direction where Tori left off as they leave Dustin all by himself in the alley. He stares down at the ground and sighs. 'I'm such a failure.' The goofball thought sadly. 'What do I need to do?' As Dustin leans his head back where his face was directly towards the sky, he opens his eyes and spotted a shooting star. "Whoa." He whispers breathlessly as he remembers the time when his father mentioned to him that if he ever catches a shooting star, you make a wish and hope for it to come true. With that thought in mind, Dustin squeezes eyes shut and thinks long and hard on one wish. "Star," he starts off--feeling ridiculously stupid at the sound of it. 'Great, I'm talking to freakin' star.' He thought while taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I wish Tori and Hunter can live in each other's lives for once and maybe in the process learn to get along by experiencing what they have to go through in life." Dustin says all in one breath as he looks back down on the ground and sighs. 'Who am I kidding?' He thought. 'It'll never happen.'

Just then, both Tori and Hunter could feel a slight twinge entering inside their bodies as they walk on home on their own. Bewildered with the awkward effect that lasted for a brief second, the two ignored it without the slightest clue of what it could be, or what to expect the following day.


	2. Wish Granted

**A/N: **Yay! Thanks for the reviews! While reading this chapter, keep in mind that Hunter is Tori and a 'she', vice versa with Tori being Hunter and a 'he.' Confusing eh? Well, It was for me. LOL. Anyway, please read and let me know what you think! ****

**"Wish Granted"**

The following morning was quite early and sunny out as Hunter's alarm clock suddenly went off. Grunting, he rolls over to the other side of his bed, reaching out for the alarm clock with his eyes shut. As he goes looking for it, he finds that the dresser wasn't placed on his left side, but on the right. With his eyes still closed, he rolls over to the other side and turns off the alarm clock successfully. Hunter didn't remember setting the clock to any time, nor did any furniture moving as he shrugs and went back to sleep. After a few hours or so, Hunter manages to get a pretty decent sleep as he slowly flickers his eyes open with bright sunlight sinking through the curtains. Once he opens them, he looks up at the ceiling and noticed posters of gorgeous models in their swimsuits posted up. Hunter wrinkles his forehead, disgusted with the material shown above. 'I wonder who would be sick enough to put these up.' He thought as he begins examining the room closely. 'This isn't my room.' The dirty blonde noticed as he hastily sits up on the bed, and realize who's room it is. The walls were painted black with gigantic posters of famous motorcross riders, and of course women. Most of the furniture was painted crimson, as his eyes grew larger to its familiarity. "Hunter?" He repeats to himself while shaking his head. "What am I doing in here?!" His eyes suddenly widens at the thought. 'Oh my God...did I sleep with him?!' Freaked out, Hunter rises up from the bed and realizes what he isn't wearing. He was shirtless and wearing crimson polka dotted pajamas. The dirty blonde looks down at himself and screams. "This isn't my body!" He stands up and begins running his hands on his face and down to his chest. His eyes grew even larger; he starts to panic with the drastic change. "Where did my boobs go?!" Hunter cries as he runs his hands down his behind. "And my butt?!" Without a clue to what is going on, he turns around and faces the mirror in horror. "Oh my God..." He trails off shockingly as he touches his face and stare closely at his reflection on the mirror. "I look just like Hunter!" He screams, when in just a matter of seconds, he rolls his eyes back and fainted to the floor.

The loud thud caught Dustin's attention while walking down the hallway of their apartment as he wrinkles his forehead and stood in front of Hunter's room. "Dude, are you alright in there?" He asks, slightly knocking on the door. "Dude?" There was no answer. "Well, I'm coming in." Dustin slowly turns the doorknob and sticks his head inside. "Hunter?" He looks around the room bewilderedly when suddenly he spots him lying on the floor. "Hunter!" He gasps as he runs across the room and crouches down next him. Dustin lifts his head up and begins tapping on his face. "Dude, wake up. Snap out of it, bro!" Hunter slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Dustin. He then shuts them a few times due to the blurriness of his vision until he was able to see clearly again.

"Dustin." He whispers weakly, struggling to open his eyes. "Tell me I'm dreaming."

The goofball smirks. "You were probably sleepwalking, dude. Come on, get up." He gives Hunter a helping hand as he pulls him up to his feet. The dirty blonde takes another glance in the mirror and begins to whimper when no change occurred. He was hoping he was only seeing things as Dustin stares at him weirdly. "What's wrong, dude? You don't look too good."

Hunter turns to the goofball, plastering a scared and horrifying stare. "I look like Hunter, that's what's wrong!" He yells fretfully.

Dustin gives him a puzzled look. "Dude, you just lost me there."

"Dustin, it's me! Tori!" He cries as the goofball wrinkles his forehead in utter confusion. "I know it seems weird, but I'm really Tori! You got to believe me!"

Dustin stares at him blankly for a few moments before bursting out in laughter. Rolling his eyes, Hunter places a hand on his hip and beams coldy at him. "That's a good one, dude." The goofball snorted. "But nice try."

He groans. "I can prove it!"

Amused, Dustin looks at him as if he was completely out of his mind. "You can prove to me that you're Tori?" He questions as Hunter nods his head. "Dude, you just proved me you need some seriously help."

The dirty blonde folds his arms and looks at him. "Fine. I can prove it. In second grade, you mooned in front of the whole class during show and tell. Not to mention, farting at the end." He tells him with a chuckle.

Dustin gasps as he faces him astonishingly. "Did not!"

"Did too!" Hunter snaps with a grin. "I was there."

"Dude," He trails off--trying to figure it all out, "the only person who ever saw that was..."

"Me." Hunter cuts him off with a deep sigh. "Tori."

Dustin pursed his lip, still not convinced. "I need more proof. Tori could have blurted that one out."

"And why would I?" He questions with his arms folded. "Since when was I ever disloyal to you?"

"Well..." He shrugs, completely dumbstruck. "You never know right?"

Hunter groans. "That's not good enough. You of all people, including Shane should know by now that I would never lie to you. I know this looks crazy, but somehow I'm stuck in Hunter's body and you have to help me get out of it." He explains as Dustin stares at him uncomprehendingly.

"Now you're beginning to sound like Tori."

Hunter scoffs as he puts on a crimson shirt from the floor. "I am Tori! Come on!" He grabs Dustin's arm and drags him along out the room. "We're going to my apartment."

"But this is our apartment."

Hunter groans. "Whatever. The same thing probably happened to Hunter. He must be trapped inside my body as well."

Bewildered, Dustin just shook his head. "Dude, where did you get all this? But I have to admit, it's quite an imagination you have going on."

"Just shut up and follow me." He snaps irritably as Dustin lowers his head down.

"Okay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tori just got out of bed as she begins sleepwalking towards the bathroom. Once she thought she was actually heading towards the door, the blonde ran into a wall. "Ah, dude." She grunted while rubbing her forehead. With her eyes still shut, Tori uses the walls as a guide and successfully found the doorknob. As soon as she opens it, the blonde begins walking unsteadily down the hallway, in search for the bathroom. Her apartment was a lot similar to Dustin and Hunter's except their bathrooms were placed in the opposite direction. She came by to one door in particular, but closed it once she sticks her hand in and noticed it was a closet. Confused with where things were, she finally found the bathroom. As Tori motions inside, she turns on the faucet and begins washing her face. Once Tori was through, she remained facing the sink as she grabs a towel nearby. While wiping her face, she stood up from a bend over position, and glances quickly at the mirror. Smiling, she averts from her reflection and looks back up again as her smile slowly fades away. "Oh my God..." The blonde pants heavily as her eyes remained fixed on the mirror. "Dude...I look just like Tori!" Her eyes widen some more while scratching them to see if she was seeing correctly. "Oh my God, I am!" She shrieks as a smile gradually reappeared on her face. "Whoa..." Tori snickers as she begins checking herself out on the mirror and striking feminine poses. "Hi, I'm Tori." She states seductively. "Wow! This is so awesome!"

Moments later, the doorbell rang. Tori looks up and gasps at the sound of the bell. 'Oh no.' She thought worriedly. 'I can't answer that looking like this.' The blonde was busy enjoying what she was seeing, it never crossed her mind the peculiar state she was in; being stuck in someone else's body till now. 'B-But how did I get myself into this the first place?' Shrugging her shoulders, Tori quickly freshens up in the room and puts on baby blue sweat pants over her mini white shorts. "Who wears these things?" She smirks while struggling to put them one. Once Tori was dressed, she rushes out the room and answers the door--finding Dustin and a clone of herself on the other side. Hunter looks at her wide-eyed.

"YOU!" He muttered with his teeth clenched together and eyes wide open. "And m-my body." Hunter stutters as Tori looks at him thoroughly in disbelief.

"Dude…this is so weird." The blonde mumbles as Dustin turns to Tori strangely. 'Dude?' He thought once he realize how completely opposite their personalities and use of vocabulary were. "Whoa, I feel like I'm staring at myself in the mirror!" Tori exclaims, utterly amazed. "Weird, but cool! I can so get use to this body!" She blurts out as Hunter shot an evil glance at her.

"Don't even think about it." He grumbled when suddenly they caught Dustin plastering a ridiculous look as if he just seen a ghost. Tori and Hunter exchange quizzical stares.

"Oh, dude!" He exclaims anxiously as they arch their eyebrows. "It worked!"

Hunter wrinkles his forehead. "What worked?"

Dustin smiles; completely overwhelmed with his accomplishments. "I made a wish!"

"A wish?" Tori repeats herself.

He nods. "Yeah! I made a wish when I saw a shooting star."

Hunter felt slightly confused. "Whoa now. Did you make a wish about me and Hunter?" He asked as his voice increases in volume. Dustin looks away, pursing his lips.

"Well umm...sort of." He replies nervously. "But I didn't mean it literally."

Hunter stares at him wide-eyed. "You made a wish that we'd swap places didn't you?!" Tori turns to Dustin as he nods his head innocently. The dirty blonde jeers at him. "Great! Now I'm stuck in this hideous body."

Tori shot Hunter an evil glance. "Hey! My body isn't that bad! It took me years to be in good shape!"

"Well I'm afraid you might need more work on it." Hunter sneers back as Tori steps forehead in anger. Dustin motions himself between them to avoid any taunting.

"Well I'm glad we worked that out." He states sarcastically while placing his arms around the two.

"Undo it!" Hunter retorts.

Dustin looks at him. "Undo what?" He asks.

"The wish!"

Dustin bit his lip. "I can't."

"And why not?!"

"It's light out, dude and the only way to reverse the wish is during nighttime when you see a shooting star. That's just how it works...I think." Dustin adds unsurely, scratching the back of his head.

Hunter groans. "UGH!! Well you know what?! Find a way or else!"

Dustin didn't like the sound of his tone. "Or else what?" He gulps.

"Or else, I'll tie you down and torture you! Now do you want it to come to that?" He snaps.

Tori rolls her eyes. "Oh geez, relax dude. It's not like the end of the world." She grins as Hunter turns to her outrageously.

"How can you be so comfortable with this?!" He cries out. "Aren't you freaked out as I am?"

She shrugs. "Well yeah, man but how often do these things happen? Think of it as an experience to be remembered." Tori smiles, releasing a contented sigh. "Life is great isn't it?"

Hunter couldn't believe what he was hearing as he turns around and begins screaming his head off like there's no tomorrow. Dustin covers his ear, surprise at the outcome of the wish. He never expected any of this to happen as he thinks back on what he has just done. Not to mention the chaos it'll bring to their lives, as Tori and Hunter begin arguing continuously nearby.


	3. Lips Are Sealed

**"Lips Are Sealed"**

Meanwhile, the three made themselves comfortable in the livingroom of Tori's apartment as they discuss further details on how they'll be able to cope with the situation. Dustin listens to Hunter intently as Tori places her legs on the table and leans back against the couch in relaxation. "We cannot tell anyone about this." Hunter stated seriously while kicking Tori's legs off the table.

"Dude!" She snaps while grunting in annoyance. "What was that for?!"

Hunter glares at her. "This is my apartment and you do not put your filthy self on my furniture." He retorts.

"You mean your filthy body that I'm in?" Tori replies, sticking her tongue out.

Hunter ignores the comment as he faces Dustin. "As I was saying, no one should know about this, especially Shane. He'll start making jokes about it, not to mention what Cam would think or say for that matter..."

Dustin nods. "Totally, dude. I won't say anything." Hunter turns his gaze back over to Tori and waits for her agreement on the deal.

"What, man? Stop staring." She groans uncomfortably.

"Hunter, promise you won't say anything!" The dirty blonde demanded in a sharp tone. "It's between us three."

She sighs. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. So what's the plan?"

"Well first, you're gonna have to teach class at the Wind Ninja Academy in a few hours--"

"Whoa." Tori interrupted him before he could finish. "But I have Regionals to go to after completing the qualifying match last week! I can't miss the race. I've been waiting for this!"

Hunter sighs. "I'll try my best."

"You?" She snorted all of a sudden. "Okay, I give you props for knowing how to actually ride back in those ranger days, but not on a 250, dude."

He folds his arms. "Does it even matter? I can handle it." Tori and Dustin exchange looks as they begin laughing hysterically. Hunter looks at them and sighs. "What? You guys don't' believe me?"

"Obviously not, Tor." The blonde chuckles.

He shrugs. "Fine. I'll just forfeit."

"NO!" She gasps desperately, creating tension in the room as all eyes turn to her. "You can't! I mean I can't! Come on, you have to do this for me! It's the only way!"

Hunter grins. He definitely has her wrapped around his finger. "Alright, but only if you take over my class."

Tori nods reluctantly. "Fine, but how? I mean...I don't know crap about water besides drinking it and the fact that it covers about 75% of Earth."

Dustin wrinkles his forehead at the given information. "Really, dude? I didn't even know that." 

Hunter avoided the comment. "Just volunteer someone to take over the class and you'll do fine!" He reassures her. "Now please take a shower and get dress while I'll go inside my room and find myself--I mean find something for you to wear. While you're at it, I'll go back to your apartment and get ready." Tori groans grudgingly. 'Great, now she's dressing me up.' She thought. "But first, we have to make a deal."

"A deal?" She questions with her brow raised. "There's another one?!"

Hunter nods in reply. "Duh, you actually think I'll let you off the hook and live MY life the way you want it to be? I have a reputation to protect." He states as Tori rolls her eyes from behind. "Anyway, rule number one: Try to use sophisticated vocabulary, which does not include 'DUDE' and 'BRO' all the time, do not pick your nose or scratch your behind, no slurping while drinking, avoid checking out girls--that would be way too awkward," Hunter adds while the blonde sighs in disappointment, "if one of the surfer guys come up to you, don't say anything stupid like you would do, try to stay away from fatty foods and stick with fruits and veggies, definitely no snoring or drooling over my bed, don't even think about going through my personal belongings, and then there's more but those are just some of the basics. You got that?"

Tori nods weakly at the thought of being on a healthy diet. "Alright. Well, I happen to have a few of my own." 

Hunter folds his arms to listen. "Go for it."

She smirks. "Okay. There will be absolutely no, I repeat, NO dancing around in public areas where people can see and laugh." Tori blurts out as Hunter gives her the evil eye. "If you're gonna order pizza, make sure there's pineapples, umm...shave every day, never watch any more of those ridiculous surf movies, don't even dare touch my things without permission, absolutely no listening to that pop garbage you purposively proclaimed 'not your type of music', I prohibit you from putting anything that would make ME spell fruity, and none of that girly stuff please. Do we have a deal?"

He sighs as the two shook hands. "Deal."

"Cool. So did I sound sophisticated enough?" She asks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day seem to go pretty well as Tori manage to finish the class with no problems due to her experience teaching over at the Thunder Wind Ninja Academy as head teacher. All she had to do was watch one of Tori's best students take over and do their daily exercises and demonstrate their abilities on water. Tori looks on amazed with how much they learned over the past few months in a short amount of time. Once she dismissed the class, Tori met up with Shane outside the school's main building where he waits. "Hey, Tor!" He greets warmly.

"Shane, my man! What's up?!" The blonde lifts her arm up for a little handshake as Shane stares at her weirdly. Embarrassed for being hung over, she looks down and brushes her hair back to cover it up. 'I forgot I'm not me.' She thought stupidly. "Forget that." Tori chuckles. "So you ready to go meet up with Dustin and Tori--I mean...Hunter at the track?"

Shane smiles as he rubs his hands together excitedly. "Oh yah! Let's go."

It was a shame there had to be heavy traffic on the way, or else they wouldn't have missed the big race. Shane and Tori began running from the parking lot towards the crowd where they struggle to get through. Once they made it safely towards the track, Tori scanned around the area--hoping to find Hunter when suddenly her eyes were drawn to the people surrounding the guy in navy. She looks on closely with a glare. "Is that Blake?"

"What was that?" Shane asks after overhearing the blonde mumbled something.

Tori turns to him with a deep sigh. "Oh nothing. God, I hope I didn't get disqualified." 

He wrinkles his forehead. "Huh?"

"Oh nothing." She forces a smile. "I just hope umm...Hunter didn't screw up this race. It would be totally brutal if he didn't make it to Nationals, yah know?"

Shane gives her a weird look. "Uh yeah...right. Since when did you care?" He asks with his arms crossed.

Tori shrugs. "Dude, just because I hate his guts doesn't mean I don't care k?"

"Uh huh...And when do you start saying dude?"

The blonde looks away, pursing her lips as she tries to think of the right words Tori would say. "It's not entirely my fault you guys corrupted my vocabulary." She answers back in an offensive tone. 'Oh, I am so good.' She thought with a smile.

After a few moments of sparing, Shane suddenly spotted Hunter and Dustin walking up the hill as they push on their bikes towards their direction. The skater stud informed Tori with a tap on the back as she turns around with anxious nerves. "Please tell me I'm qualified." Tori pleads as she walks over to them worriedly. Dustin and Hunter exchange quick glances. "Oh no..." She whispers breathlessly. "I'm out huh? it's because of you! Well, that doesn't surprise me!"

"Relax...dude." Hunter responds in a mocking tone as soon as Shane caught up to join them. "I came in 3rd, right after Dustin." Tori stares at him in surprise. "I told yah I could do it."

"Well who said you couldn't?" Shane adds as he places his arm around him. "So you finally lost to Dustin." He chuckles. "It kills you doesn't it?" The blonde glares at him.

"He just got lucky." Tori sneers bitterly as she caught Dustin making faces at her.

Hunter shrugs. "Whatever. The important thing is that I finished on the top 3 and eligible to compete at Nationals. What more can I want?"

"Well, congratulations." Tori smiles. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Hunter returns the smile. "Thank you."

As the four of them begin to celebrate on the side of the track, a familiar figure stood behind them. Hunter was the first one to notice a shadow cast on the dirt below them as he slowly turns around and gasps at his appearance. "Blake!" He squeals, throwing his arms around him. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?!" Shane wrinkles his forehead due to Hunter's perky behavior.

Blake grins overwhelmingly. "Bro, how can you not notice? I finished first place."

His eyes grew wider. "No, I didn't even recognize you." Hunter smiles in disbelief as his face continue to glow. Dustin noticed as he covers his mouth tightly from laughing.

"Yeah. That figures." He nods. "So third place eh?" Blake plasters an amused smirk. "I'm surprise you gave second place away to Dustin."

"Why does everyone say that?" Tori scolded defensively. "He got lucky."

Blake arches his brow while turning his gaze over to Tori. He almost forgot how beautiful and feisty she was as he steps in front of the blonde, mesmerize by her appearance. "Long time no see, huh?" He heaves a contented sigh.

Tori smiles. "Yeah. It's nice seeing you again, bro." Dustin snickers from behind as Hunter nudges his stomach to shut him up.

"Ow." He winces in pain.

Tori shuts her eyes in mere humiliation after accidentally saying the word 'BRO' once again when she was told not to. She averts from his gaze for a brief moment before looking back at him. "So...umm...how are you, Blake?" Tori stammers on the question.

He smiles charmingly. "I'm doing great."

"And what brings you here?" Hunter asks, very curious to know.

"Factor Blue is sponsoring me to compete in this event and I thought it was a great idea once I found out the Regionals was going to take place in Blue Bay Harbor. I couldn't pass that up and miss the opportunity to see you guys again, so here I am." Blake responds with a wink as it made Hunter feel weak in the knees. Tori become aware of his actions as she rolls her eyes from behind.

"It's great to have you here, dude." Dustin pats him on the back.

"Thanks." Blake's eyes eventually shift back on the former Blue Wind Ranger. Tori was so gorgeous, he couldn't take his eyes off her. 

"Dude, I gotta do some fine tuning on this bike." Dustin growled as he examines his pride and joy.

Shane bents down to check out the bike that needed a bit of work. "The van is parked out back. Come on." The two left the scene--leaving Tori, Hunter, and Blake behind.

"Well, Tori." The younger Bradley starts off in a nervous tone without recognizing Hunter standing behind them. "Are you umm busy tonight?" He asks while scratching his arm.

Tori stares at him skeptically. "Why?"

He looks down and begins playing with the dirt on the ground with his foot. "I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me later on tonight." Hunter gasps excitedly at the question as Tori's eyes open wide in shock.

Tori stops dead in her tracks. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She questions curiously.

He presses his lips together. "Umm...well, it doesn't have to be...but yeah. Sure. Why not?"

The blonde couldn't believe what she was hearing as she turns to Hunter who was giving her a pleading look. "You're kidding?!"

Blake chuckles. "No, I'm not."

Tori could feel a knot forming in her stomach. She felt like throwing up at that very moment. "Well...gee...I would, B-But...I c-can't today, err...t-tonight." The blonde answers hesitantly. "It's just not--Hey!"

Hunter abruptly pushes her to the side and stands in front of Blake. "Bro, she would love to go!"

Tori chokes on her words. "What?!" Blake could feel his heart ache due to her aloof tone. Once the blonde spotted the hurt in his eyes, she couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. "I mean...why would you all of a sudden care?" She questions with her arms crossed.

"Excuse us for a minute." Hunter says as he takes her off to the side. Tori pulls away from his grasp and beams callously at him. "You have to go out with Blake."

"Are you serious?!" She hissed with a sarcastic laugh. "There is no way I'm going on a date with my own brother! There's no freaking way, man!"

Hunter pouts. "Oh come on!!! I really like Blake! You have to do this for me! Please?"

"Why?! I didn't want you two to go out the first place. Well, no offense or anything."

The dirty blonde groans. "Hunter...please? Pretty please?" Hunter begs, plastering his puppy dog look.

"Oh no." Tori nods her head. "You can't fool me with my _own_ look. It just won't work."

He grimaces. "Please."

"No."

"Please."

She chuckles in annoyance. "No way, Tori. Going out with my own brother is suicide!"

"Please?"

"Nope."

Hunter groans. "Oh come on! Don't make me forfeit Nationals."

She gasps exaggeratedly. "You wouldn't! I mean, you can't!"

"Oh I can and I will if you don't do this for me." The dirty blonde adds, maliciously grinning at her.

Tori whines. "This is brutal! You're blackmailing me! Not cool."

Hunter smirks, using this as an advantage. It was perfect. "Oh yeah…that would totally suck for you, huh? After all, you've been waiting for this moment…"

"Okay. Okay. Fine!" She grunted halfheartedly with her arms crossed. "I'll do it."

"You'll what?"

"Ugh." Tori gives him the evil eye for making her repeat it again. "I'll do it! Geez!" 

The dirty blonde opens his eyes wide and begins jumping up in joy. "Yay! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." She sighs in disappointment. "I can't believe I'm making you do this to me." 

He smiles. "Well, hurry up and tell him. We have to go somewhere." Hunter tells her anxiously.

Tori arches her brow. "Where?"

"Shopping. I have nothing else to wear for the occasion."

She grunted. "You got to be kidding me, dude." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Hopefully that wasn't too bad. Please review!  


	4. Disastrous

**A/N: **Setting the tone down a bit on this chapter. But thanks again for the reviews! Shout outs to CamFan4Ever, Dcm3387, Blake-Toir88, Makia Durron, WingsOfADream, TVrocks, Jorgitosbabe, YellowCrimsonforever, Silver A - san - 88, UnKnown, and jenny who reviewed so far!!! ****

**"Disastrous" **

As soon as Tori and Hunter completed their shopping, the two went back to her apartment to get ready for the big night. Blake was scheduled to pick her up in about an hour or so. While Hunter resumed back on helping Tori to look nice, she was forced to put on a black skirt that went up to her knees and a 3/4 sleeve blue knit top that goes off the shoulder. Grunting, she looks up at Hunter as he begins taking out make up from the drawer. "How can you stand wearing this?" The blonde complains as she pulls down on the skirt uncomfortably while sitting down on a chair of Tori's room. "This top is making me itch."

Hunter rolls his eyes. "Stop being such a baby."

She scoffs. "Look who's talking? I'm not the one going, 'Oh please...go out with Blake? Please? Pretty Please?'" Tori adds in a mocking tone. Hunter glares at her. "Ha! Just be glad I'm doing this for you."

"I am." Hunter mutters as he goes down on his knees and adjusted himself so he's positioned eye level with her. Tori felt weird about this as he takes out a black, sharp pencil.

"What are you doing?" She asks curiously with her eyes fixed on the object.

He groans in annoyance. "I'm putting make-up on you. But first with the eyeliner."

"Whoa now, dude." Tori moves her head back away from it. "Nah uh. Since when do you start wearing that crap? I mean, you look beautiful already--I don't see why you need it." She blurts out of nowhere.

"What?" Hunter whispers breathlessly, surprise at what he just said. Tori turns to him and forces a smile. 'I can't believe I just said that.' She thought as she turns away from his gaze. Hunter was now deep in thought.

"Oh, don't act surprise. You know you're gorgeous." Tori stated with a smirk. And it was no lie. She secretly finds Tori an attractive woman, but what was ashamed to admit it due to their differences. The blonde didn't want to look stupid and suddenly become nice to her. It was the last thing she wanted.

"Aw." Hunter smiles back in pleased embarrassment. He'd never expected a nice compliment, especially from her. "That is so sweet of you to say, Hunter."

She sighs grudgingly. "Yeah, but it still doesn't mean I like you, so don't get too excited now." He nods as he puts a touch of shiny gloss on her lips and blue eyeshadow. Although she didn't need any make-up according to her statement, Hunter felt he didn't look good enough for Blake. He wanted to impress him on top of everything. "Dude, that's enough." Tori pushes his arm away from her face from putting any more make-up. "You're turning me into a clown."

"Well, you are one." He snaps back while doing the finishing touches on her hair. Tori plasters a funny look in a way to impersonate him. "Okay, you're all set." Hunter stood out of her way so that she could see herself on the mirror. She looks on, satisfied with the results.

"Wow, I guess the face painting stuff does make you look quite hot." Tori observers as she checks herself out. Her hair was straightened with added curls on the ends. It was lovely on her. "Or Should I say, it makes me quite hot." She adds proudly.

"Oh please!" Hunter rolls his eyes as she begins pouting her lips to look sexy. "Ugh, don't do that."

Tori frowns. "Fine. So is there anything else I should know?"

"Yeah. Don't be you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 9 o'clock in the evening as Hunter waited for Blake's arrival in the apartment. An hour has passed when suddenly the younger Bradley entered the room. Surprise with his sudden appearance, Hunter rises up from the couch and stood in front of him. "That was kind of quick, bro. Did you have a great time?" He hopes.

Blake had a funny look on his face. "Bro, that was the worst date I ever been too!"

Hunter opens his eyes wide due to his abrupt response. "W-What?" He stumbles. "B-But I thought you'd have a great time with her--I mean, don't you like her?"

"Yeah." He sighs. "Of course I do, it's just that--I supposed she changed during the time I was gone, and err...I don't know. I guess I missed out a lot."

Hunter frowns. 'Oh, I'm so gonna kill Hunter.' He thought evilly. "Well, what happened?"

Blake chuckles at the thought. "Do you really wanna know?" He asks as the dirty blonde nods his head. 'Damn, it better not be that bad!' He thought angrily. "Well, I took her out at this really fancy restaurant and she didn't seem to be keen with the whole idea. I thought it would be romantic, but--"

"Are you kidding me?!" Hunter interrupted before he continues on with his story. "Fancy restaurants are difficult to get in and I'm--I mean she's complaining about it?"

Blake shrugs. "Bro, you don't even like fancy restaurants either so I don't see why you're going against it."

"Oh..." He chuckles vaguely. "Umm...I knew that. Go on."

"Anyway, so we're at this restaurant right and Tori started talking weird. I mean she kept calling me 'DUDE' and 'BRO. I don't know it was weird." Blake shudders. "Then she brought up today's race and started acting real bitter about how Dustin got lucky and how you should've been the one in second place. Tori kept going on and on about it--I just got really, annoyed afterwards." Hunter groans deeply. 'Oh I'm so gonna kill him.' He thought. "The food suddenly arrived and once we were eating, Tori gulped down a glass of soda and released the loudest, and longest burp I've ever heard in my entire life! I'm pretty sure she beat your record." The dirty blonde looks down in dismay. 'I'm going to kill him for good.' He kept that in mind as Blake resumed back on his talking. "It was so embarrassing. Everyone in the restaurant were giving us mixed stares, and looking at me as if I'm nuts for taking her out!"

Hunter sighs deeply. "So what happened next?" He asks, although he knew it was going to end up badly in the end.

"Well, I walked Tori over to her apartment to make sure she gets back home safely. Despite all the things that happened, I wanted to kiss her." Hunter's heart begins to pound nervously as his eyes grew larger. 'Maybe it's not that bad after all.' He wonders hopefully. "But unfortunately, Tori brushed me away and said our goodbyes with a little handshake that you and I always do. I thought she would invite me in, but instead...she slammed the door right on my face! And that's how it ended. Kind of weird huh? I always thought she was into me."

"She is!" Hunter retorts. "I'm pretty sure she's only playing hard to get."

Blake chuckles at the thought. "Nah, bro." He disagrees. "And I think I know why..."

"You do?" Hunter arches his brow in curiosity as Blake nods. "So why?"

He scoffs. "Bro, isn't it obvious?" The dirty blonde gives him a blank stare. "Tori is into you!"

Hunter flutters his eyes in shock. "What?! Y-You can't be serious."

"I am." Blake made a straight face. "You two are so much alike, bro. It's perfect!"

"Alike?!" He exclaims offensively. "Oh my God. We are complete opposites! How can you not see that?!"

Blake rolls his eyes. "Oh come on. You _did_ have a crush on her. Can't deny that."

"That's no--" Hunter trails off as soon as he heard his last sentence. He turns to him stunningly, unsure of what he just heard. "Say what?" He asks again.

Blake grins. "You heard me. You thought Tori was cute when you first saw her. Not to mention how interested you were in the beginning." He adds while nudging on his shoulder. Hunter looks away and purses his lips. "But then again, you didn't want to be on the spot where two brothers like the same girl, which is always bad news. So instead, you just learn to not like her." He finishes off as Hunter remains silent. Blake notices and smirks. "Ha! Why are you all of a sudden quiet eh? You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

"Eww. He's--I mean she's the last person I would ever think about!" Hunter snaps appallingly. "She's all yours!"

Blake chuckles unpersuasively. "Okay, whatever you say. Listen, bro...I'll catch up with you later. I have a meeting to go to with Roger Hannah." 

He nods, sighing as soon as Blake left the apartment. "Alright. Later."

'Oh I am so gonna kill Hunter!' The dirty blonde thought angrily. 'He's going down for this.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Tori slips in to baby blue pajamas with dolphins printed on them and began parading around the apartment. She first started off by taking out junk food from cabinets and ice cream from the freezer--anything she could find to grub that night. Tori didn't eat much at the fancy restaurant and wasn't going to starve herself to death with only a few bites of salad and breadsticks. She was extremely hungry that the stuff Hunter told her not to eat slipped from the back of her mind. With that, Tori went inside her room and opened a bag of hot cheetos. As the blonde laid down on the bed to enjoy the spicy taste of chips in her mouth, she noticed a book sticking out from a pillow. Bewildered, Tori sticks her hand underneath it and took out a blue journal that belonged to the blonde. Although she agreed not to go through her belongings, Tori had the sudden urge to read some dirt written about her. 'Tori won't find out.' She thought evilly as she begins opening the journal and flipping through pages towards the recent entries.

_July 2004_

_Hunter is a jerk. Hunter is a jerk. Hunter is a jerk. Hunter is a jerk. Hunter is a jerk. HUNTER IS A JERK!!!! Did I forget to add that Hunter is a jerk??? HUNTER IS A MAJOR JERK!!!! The biggest jerk I'd ever laid eyes on!!!! I can't believe Dustin brought him to the concert!!! He just ruined my day!!! AHHHH!!! HUNTER IS A JERK!!! Hunter is a jerk!!!  It's like I can go on writing the same thing over and over again! Hunter is a jerk. Hunter is a jerk. Hunter is a jerk. Hunter is a jerk. Hunter is a jerk. Hunter is a jerk. Hunter is a jerk. Hunter is a jerk. Ahh, my hand is beginning to hurt. But I will come back and fill up the whole damn page; the whole book if I have to!!! Hunter is a jerk and a trillion times more to the extent!!!_

Tori smirks as soon as she finished reading. "Well, I guess it's nice to know that she doesn't completely hate me." She murmured while turning back a few pages. "Hmm...let's see here."

_May 2003 _

_Today, Shane and I finally get to see what the big deal is with these two fierce, fast motorocross boys Dustin's been bragging about for the past few days. Blake and Hunter were their names, and I have to admit, the tall dirty blonde one was cute!!! I think it was Hunter, but I'm not exactly sure. The other one kept staring at me! He's not that bad himself though. However, Shane is a bit suspicious about these two. I'm not sure what's inside his stubborn little head, but I guess we'll find out sooner or later. Anyway, time for surfing before the swell dies down. I'll write some more tomorrow. _

"Uh huh" Tori closes the journal with a huge, flattered grin on her face. "She thought I was cute." The blonde chuckles at the thought. "Well, I'm not surprised."

"HUNTER!" A loud slam to the door echoed in the room as Tori rises up from the bed with a gasp. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" She hurriedly stuffed the journal back to its original position and hid the bag of hot cheetos underneath the bed as footsteps neared towards her direction. Tori loosens up, wiping the crumbs off herself and licking her fingers when suddenly Hunter walks in. She sits up casually on the bed with a smile.

"Hey, Tor. How was your day?" The blonde giggles in a girly tone.

Hunter narrows his eyes. "Don't give me that. You just ruined my chances with Blake!"

Tori acted surprise. "What did I do wrong?" She asks, placing a hand over her mouth as if she was in shock.

"EVERYTHING!" Hunter clenches his teeth together frustratingly. "You ignored some of things I told you NOT to do and now Blake thinks I like you!!!"

"What?!" Tori splutters out with a forced laugh. "Now that's crazy, man."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Hunter folds his arms and blew a few strands of hair away from his forehead. After a few seconds of standing there in silence, the subject gradually faded away as he turns his gaze over to Tori at ease. "What are you doing in my room anyway?" He asks in curiosity.

The bonde gulps. "Oh...just hanging."

The sound of her tone didn't quite convince him as he continues to stare at her suspiciously. "But why in my room? Did you touch anything?"

"NO!" Tori snaps. "I just came her to change..."

"But you just said you came here to hang."

She groans. "Hang, change same difference!"

Hunter nods his head weakly. "Right. What have you been really up to, Hunter?" He gives her an evil eye as if he suspected something to come out. Tori remain looking clueless as ever.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She pleads her innocence. Hunter wrinkles his forehead as soon as he noticed red crumbs on her pillow. Very curious to find out what the blonde has been hiding, he lifts the pillow up and observed a few more crumbs on the journal. He opens his eyes and snatches it away from her.

"Oh my God! You've been reading my journal, haven't you?!" Hunter screams.

"No." Tori keeps a straight, serious face. "Honest, I haven't."

"Don't lie! You've been also eating hot cheetos!" He proclaims as he takes out the bag from underneath her bed. "See! You PIG!"

"HEY! No one calls me a pig, except for Winkie!" She retorts back.

Hunter wrinkles his forehead. "Winkie?! Never heard of him."

"Of course you haven't. It's my monkey stuff animal."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh my God...you honestly believe your 'Winkie' talks to you?"

"He does! We understand each other."

Hunter rolls his eyes. "You can't be serious." Tori smiles wide. "This is total proof you're completely insane, Hunter!"

"I'm insane?! You're the one accusing me of reading your journal, which I haven't even read! Just because there's crumbs on it doesn't make me guilty."

He scoffs. "You are such a bad liar! Tell me, what part did you read?"

"I told you already--"

"What part, Hunter?!" He demands an answer, which startled her.

Defeated, Tori sighs. "Okay. Maybe I did read a little..."

His eyes widens. "Oh my God. What did you read?!"

"Well umm..." She stammers nervously. "Umm...Just two entries." The blonde winces; afraid she'll get hit.

"Which ones?!"

Tori bit her lip. "The last one and the part where you thought I was cute." Hunter shuts his eyes. 'Great, he thought stupidly. "So you thought I was cute, ehh?" She teases him. "Despite all the dirt you wrote about yours truly, you have a soft side for me, don't you?"

Hunter laughs. "Ugh. Don't hold your breath."

"Hey, just admit it--"

"LOOK!" The dirty blonde yells in a harsh tone that brought Tori's full attention. "You read my journal and lied to me! And for that, you're going down!" Hunter begins breathing down her face as Tori stares back at him immensely. "You ruin my life, I'm going to ruin yours."

"I have two words for you, Tor." She smiles while heading out the door. "BRING IT!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So what will it take for Tori and Hunter to bring each other down? Stay tune for more, folks! Coming soon…hopefully. =P


	5. Out Of Style

**A/N: **Just a few more chapters until its full completion! Please read and review. Thanks!

**"Out Of Style"**

The following morning came to view, and Tori had the sudden urge to go riding where it's bright and early out. She decided to run over to Hunter's apartment to pick up her gear and clothing to wear that afternoon. The two agreed not go to their own apartments, for it would be too weird when others find out and suddenly get the wrong idea of a sleep over. Tori wasn't too fond about wearing low-riser jeans with a tank or tube top to go with it, and blue wasn't exactly her favorite color. 'How can Tori not have anything crimson?!' She thought surprisingly. All she could find in the closet was blue and a bit of white material--leaving her with no other choice. However, she didn't care what Hunter would think. After their argument last night, Tori was determined to drive him crazy before Dustin reversed the wish. According to the weather forecast, shooting star sightings were scheduled to appear in two days. This gives her more time to do whatever she pleased to do without looking like a complete joke in front of everyone. Instead, Tori would make Hunter look bad, which she was planning to do that day.

Once she arrived at their apartment, wearing only her pajamas, Dustin answered the door and was surprise to see her at such an early time. Rubbing his eyes as if he just got out of bed, he stepped aside to let the blonde in. "Dude, Tor--Ugh...I mean Hunter." He corrected as soon as she gives him the evil eye. "It's early. What are you doing here?"

She smiles. "To pick up my gear. So where's Tori?"

Dustin grunted with a yawn. "She's in the room." The blonde nods as she made her way down the hallway and towards his room. Without knocking, Tori opens it and noticed Hunter sitting on the bed, tying his shoes it seems. She wrinkles her forehead when suddenly she spots blue underwear sticking out from his pants as he leans forehead. Tori slightly opens her mouth, realizing he was wearing a--"Thong?!" She shouts out as it brings his abrupt attention. He turns around and smiles. 

"Hey, Hunter! You like?! It's actually a brief thong for men." He squeals, showing off his extremely tight jeans and blue shirt that covered half of his upper body and revealing his stomach. "It helps prevent showing your butt crack, yah know." Tori looks on wide-eyed.

"Oh my freakin' God!"

Hunter smirks at her appalled reaction. It was one he hopes to see. "So what do you think of it?"

"What do I think?!" She screams horrifyingly, checking out his wardrobe. "I l-look like a-a complete loser!!!" The blonde stutters angrily. 'Mission accomplished.' Hunter thought with a big smile. "No way am I going to wear something brutal like that."

He pouts. "Why not?"

"Why not?!" Tori chuckles in disbelief. "Tor, it looks as if I borrowed clothes from a little kid! You can't possibly go out in public like that!"

Hunter rolls his eyes. "I'm going to the beach. Wanna come?"

"The beach?!" She shrieks. "Why the beach?! That's where all the gorgeous women are at and you expect me to let you wear that?!"

He grins evilly. "I don't care what you think. I'm going to wear this whether you like it or not."

Tori chuckles as she folds her arms mischievously. "No way! Tor, doesn't your--I mean my private area hurt! It could hardly breathe in those jeans!" He smirks as she continues to freak out. "Dude, there's no way in hell I'll let you wear that and make a complete fool out of me!" 

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it huh?"

She arched her brow as the two touched noses, glaring at each other intensely with hatred in their eyes. Dustin suddenly walked in as soon as he heard yelling. "Ah, dudes!" He grunted, shoving his way between them as they separated. "What now?!" The airhead slowly turns his gaze to Hunter and eyes him weirdly from head to toe, trying so hard not to laugh. "Okay, dude...I don't know who you're supposed to be, but its months away till Halloween." Hunter chuckles as Tori glares evilly at him. She wasn't enjoying it as much as they were.

"That's it!" The blonde snaps angrily, making the boys stop laughing. "I'll meet you at the beach, Tor and we'll see who gets the last laugh!"

He scoffs. "Oh, I'm so scared." Hunter states in his sarcasm voice as Tori turns away and marches out. 'Oh, I'll show her.' She thought evilly. 'Just wait and see.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour or so of getting ready, Dustin and Hunter head over to the beach to have some fun under the sun. As they play a little Frisbee throwing on the moist sand, Hunter noticed people giving him mixed and funny stares. Kids nearby even pointed and laughed at him, which brought a smile to his face. It was a sign he was hoping for. 'I wonder what's keeping Hunter so long.' The dirty blonde wonders curiously. Dustin looks up and narrows his eyes at the figure coming towards them in a far away distance. He threw the Frisbee back over to Hunter with his gaze fixed on the woman in all black. As she nears her way over to them, Dustin realizes who it is. He scratches his eye and looks on wide-eyed.

"Um, dude...I think that's her." Hunter faces the direction he was pointing at as he turns around and screams terribly due to Tori's stunning appearance. People around stared at him weirdly and walked away as if he was a nut case, but he didn't care. Hunter did a pretty good job in ignoring awkward glances as he confronts Tori, standing right in front of him. She was wearing fish net stockings, long black boots, leather black skirt and top. Her hair was completely dyed black with dark make-up around her eyes and lips. Hunter's mouth slightly open as he scratches his eyes--hoping what he was seeing was only a dream. But it was too late for that.

"Oh my God.." He gasps, covering his mouth in utter shock. "Y-you...I-I mean I look like a-a g-goth!" Hunter splutters out. "A total freak! And my hair!" He releases a shrilling cry. "It's all black! Oh boy, that better be a wig!" 

Tori smirks. "Not exactly, but isn't it great?!"

"Great?!" He laughs in disbelief as Dustin places a towel over his mouth securely from laughing. "You can't be serious!"

She sticks her tongue out naughtily. "You know, I spent major bucks on this new look. I think it's about time you get a complete make over, don't you think?"

Hunter could feel his veins sticking out in outrage, and blood pressure rising through his neck, as if he was going to blow up in any minute. He clenches his fist together and looks strongly at her. "That's it! I'm going to kill you--"

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!" Dustin yells from the top of his lungs as he stands up between Tori and Hunter before any of them made the first punch. "Enough! This has gone way too--" He pauses, scratching the back of his head. "This has gone way too--"

"Far?" Hunter finishes his sentence with an angry groan.

"No. Entertaining." Dustin smiles in amusement. "But that's not the point. Guys, I never expected my wish to come true, but this was supposed to teach both of you a lesson. Instead it's ruining everything!"

"Gee, Dustin. You should've thought of that earlier before planning to make things worst." Hunter grunted.

Tori nods in agreement. "Yeah, dude."

"Do you see genius written on my forehead? I don't think so!" He sighs when momentarily a life guard approaches them nearby. Hunter looks ahead and recognizes who it is.

"Excuse me, Tori." The male lifeguard taps her on the back. She turns around and stares at the unfamiliar figure standing before her in disgust.

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde questions rudely.

He arches his brow. "It's me. Jimmy." Hunter pursed his lips in embarrassment. 'Oh boy.' He thought.

Tori nods halfheartedly. "Ok. What do you want?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but--" He looks down at what she was wearing and plasters a weird expression on his face. "Interesting look you have there. It's umm...so you." Jimmy comments as Hunter rolls his eyes. 'Yeah right.' He thought. "Anyway, I usually don't do this, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave. You see, parents are a bit disturbed about what you're wearing, which is scaring the little kids away. The beach is supposed to be enjoyable and a relaxing experience and--."

She interrupted him with a loud moan. "Dude, chill. I was about to leave anyway."

"Please forgive me--I mean her." Hunter corrects himself as Jimmy stares at him oddly in his tight apparel. "But we were playing a game of True or Dare and I dared Tori to wear that."

The lifeguard smirks while crossing his arms. "And I assume she dared you to wear that as well?" He asks, referring to the tight jeans and shirt Hunter was wearing. He nods.

"You know what? We'll all go now. Come on." Dustin leads the way, dragging the two along with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you would go out wearing something like this, especially dying my hair permanently black!" Hunter murmured with a deep sigh, as Tori remained silent. He felt embarrassed being seen in public wearing fishnets and tight leather clothing. It wasn't like him. Meanwhile, the three of them settled at a cafe, waiting for Shane and Cam's arrival. Tori and Hunter continue witnessing awkward glances from complete strangers, and undergoing the feeling of being humiliated in public. It was a lesson to be learned that has not yet been taught.

"Hey guys." They were greeted by Cam and Shane who arrived not too long ago. The skater boy wrinkles his forehead as he observed Tori and Hunter carefully.

He chuckles. "What is this? An article of when bad clothes happen to good people?" Shane jokes mockingly. "Or wait a minute." He turns to Tori. "Did you receive another offer from Sports Girl Magazine and decide to do another hideous photo shoot?"

Hunter glares at him. "Don't push it."

Shane smirk as he turns to the dirty blonde, surprised with his act of defending Tori. "Did you like fall into a drying machine or something?"

"Dude, what's wrong with it?" Tori questions offensively. "I think it's hip."

Cam coughs with a chuckle. "Yeah, and I thought I was the one that dresses badly." Dustin and Shane joined him in laughter.

Hunter rolls his eyes, annoyed with their immaturity. "Shut up, you guys. It's not funny."

"Yeah, dudes. It's not our fault we're like this!" Tori gritted her teeth together while looking at Dustin. He noticed the blonde beaming coldly at him and finally stops laughing. Cam and Shane had no clue what was going on as they ignored it anyway. They were too amused with Tori and Hunter's odd behavior and choice of clothing.

"You know, black looks really good on you, Tori." Shane comments all of a sudden, as Hunter sneers at his direction. "Seriously, it does! However, It's something to get use to..."

She smiles in return. "Thanks, man. The black does make me look less stuck up doesn't it?" Tori questions exaggeratedly, making sure Hunter heard it. "No wonder Blake had a crappy time on our date." Shane wasn't sure how to reply to that one, as he remains quiet.

Hunter gives her the evil eye. He felt insulted by the comment. "You know, Tori." He starts off with a fake smile. "I forgot to thank you for the scandalous thong you gave me." Cam coughs on the drink he just ordered, choking uncontrollably due to the given statement that has everyone's ears listening. 'He wears a thong.' The computer wiz mouths to Dustin as he shrugs his shoulders quizzically. Hunter adds on. "You were right. It does make me feel more of a man than I never was." Shane snickers from behind, trying so hard not to laugh. "I should show it to my stuff animal, Winkie sometime and see how he thinks of it." Hunter adds with a smirk. Cam wrinkles his forehead in confusion. 'Winkie?' He mouths to Dustin. Again, the goofball just shrugs when Tori bangs her fist on the table angrily, startling Shane, Cam, and Dustin. 

"I think I'm gonna go riding and scare the little kids away." She confirms to everyone as she rises up from the chair with her eyes fixed on Hunter. "Later, dudes." A few moments after Tori left the cafe, Hunter exits out the building as well--telling everyone where he'll be at, which surprised Shane and Cam.

"Surfing?" Shane questions bewilderedly as they watch him leave. "Since when does he surf?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Horrible wasn't it??? LOL. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Rendezvous

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait. I just got back from vacation and apparently, started school. I'll try to update ASAP! This story is almost finish. I think there will be one or two more chapters to go. Not sure yet. This one is a bit shorter than usual, and I apologize if it sucks and turns out to be really lame. lol. Don't forget to leave a review though! Thanks!

* * *

**"Rendezvous" **

"Hey, bro." Blake enters the apartment on a happy note as Hunter looks up from behind a Sports Girl Magazine. It was already dark out once the infamous factor rider came back from another of his meetings with Roger Hannah. Curious with Blake's contented behavior, Hunter closes the magazine and stood up in front of him.

"Hey." He responds vaguely. After being wiped out and laughed at several times at the beach, he head on home and changed into something more comfortable since Tori wasn't around to make fun of. "What's up?"

Blake smirks as Hunter places his reading material on the coffee table next to an open laptop. "Since when do you subscribe to Tori's magazines?" The younger Bradley asks curiously, staring down at the magazine with a female surfer on the front cover.

He looks at it and shrugs. "Well you know, the articles are pretty interesting to read." Hunter smiles it off.

"Uh huh. Sure." He laughs in disbelief. "You mean the surfer chicks in their skimpy bikinis are interesting to look at, bro." Hunter could feel his heart yearning in jealousy at the thought of Blake looking at other women. Of course he would have to expect guys to check out and drool over incredibly gorgeous women, but not Blake. He always thought Blake would only have his eyes on him, but he thought wrong. "Speaking of Tori. I bumped into her a while ago. Did you know she had a complete make over?"

Hunter acted surprise. "Um, no."

"Oh man." Blake chuckles as he slumps back on the couch in an amused state and lifts his legs up on the table. "That girl totally changed, bro. She dyed her hair completely black and wore nothing but black. It's like she turned goth!"

Hunter bit his lip in mere embarrassment. "Oh. I think it's hot." He forces himself to say.

Blake nods in dismay, grinning. "She's hot alright. But honestly, bro Tori isn't really my type. For me, I get to travel all around the world and see other beautiful women that I could possibly have a connection with." Hunter looks down as pain of rejection slowly eats him up inside. 'Wow, he's a player.' He thought disapprovingly. 'I'm such an idiot.' Blake noticed Hunter drifting off into his own dimension as he wrinkles his forehead and snapped a few fingers in front of him to grab his attention. "Bro?" The dirty blonde comes back to reality and faces Blake. "You're alright?" He asks worriedly.

Hunter weakly nods. "Yeah. I umm...have to go." He hurries along while typing a few keys on the laptop.

"Dude, what's up?" Blake had to ask due to his brother's awkward and abrupt behavior.

Hunter scratches the back of his head as he presses the Enter key and closes the laptop. "I forgot I have to be somewhere."

Blake turns around as he watches him storm out of the apartment. "But where?!"

* * *

In the meantime, Tori was back in her apartment with her eyes glued to the computer screen. She was in a Single & Want To Mingle chatroom and begins reading each member's profile on the list. After a few moments of browsing, Tori came by to one woman's screenname in particular and was turned on by her profile, but unfortunately no picture. She assumed right away that she was hot due to her athleticism and a few of daring hobbies stated. It's been about half an hour since they began chatting and it was good news for Tori when she found out the mysterious woman lives in Blue Bay Harbor. After keeping up with an interesting conversation for a decent amount of time, Tori waits for a long response. 

**EaTxD1RtB0i:** Hello? You still there?

The blonde types as she continues to wait impatiently.

**EaTxD1RtB0i: **Hello?

**RiPp N cHicKa: **Sorry. I was talking to this guy.

**EaTxD1RtB0i::** Ohhh...what guy?

**RiPp N cHicKa:** A friend's brother. He's not important.

**EaTxD1RtB0i:** lolol.

**RiPp N cHicKa:** Anyway, let's meet somewhere.

Tori's eyes widens as she stares anxiously on the computer screen and looks up. "Thank you, God!"

**EaTxD1RtB0i:** Okay. What do you have in mind?

**RiPp N cHicKa**: Hmm...what about the Blue Bay Cafe?

**EaTxD1RtB0i:**I'll be there!

**RiPp N cHicKa:** In one hour?

**EaTxD1RtB0i:** You got it!

_RiPp N cHicKa signs off. _

* * *

"Dude, what took you so long? I was about to leave." Dustin greeted Hunter as soon as he joined the goofball on a small table across from him. "A drink?" 

Hunter refuses the offer. He honestly didn't remember making plans to meet up with Dustin later on that night as he shrugs it off anyway. He probably forgot despite everything that's been happening. "No thanks." He sighs in return.

Dustin pursed his lips and nods. "So...umm, how was your day?" He asks casually as Hunter glares at him.

"What do you think?"

Dustin thought it through for a brief moment. "Good?" Hunter rolls his eyes, grunting. "That bad huh?"

"That bad, Dustin?! He dyed my hair black! How can it not be that bad when it's totally BAD!" The dirty blonde exaggerates. "It's bad!"

He groans in annoyance. "Tori, it's nice."

"MY HAIR!" Hunter reinforces his statement angrily. "IT'S BLACK!"

"Well I know that, but--"

"And this is all you're fault!"

Dustin looks at him in disbelief. "Dude! It's my fault now?"

"Uh yeah! You're responsible for all this, which makes it entirely your fault!!"

"Hey! It was your choice to bring Hunter down by wearing jeans from the little boys section!" Dustin argues back. "If you didn't go on and try to make him look stupid, none of this would have happened."

"Well, none of this would have ever happened at all if you didn't make the most ridiculous wish! Why didn't you ask for a girlfriend or something?! Perhaps a new life?" He joked angrily.

Dustin laughs. "Relax, man. Just one more day."

"And that makes me feel all bubbled up inside how?"

Before he could answer, Dustin's attention was brought to the blonde entering the cafe. He squints his eyes and noticed it was Tori back to her normal self with the blonde hair and blue clothing. "Well look at that. It's you." Hunter turns around and stares at Tori with a watchful eye. She was standing around the arcade as if she was waiting for someone.

"What is he doing here?" She muttered while rising up from the seat. Dustin looks on, wondering curiously as well. "Be right back." Hunter made his move as he walks normally towards her direction. His way goes unnoticed until she turns around and jerks her head back in surprise.

"Oh great." The blonde grunted despondently. "What are you doing here?"

Hunter wrinkles his forehead. "I was about to ask you the same thing, and thank goodness you dyed my hair back to normal again!" He adds with content.

She smirks. "It was only a wig, Tor. You know, I would never do that to you permanently after finding out about you're greatest fear. I did it just to get back at you as my revenge. However, I still think your fear is the lamest thing ever. What else are you afraid of? A broken nail?"

Hunter gives her the evil eye. "Whatever. You seem to be in a good mood. What are you doing here?"

Tori flashes a smile. "Oh, I'm meeting someone for the first time in person, so get lost."

His mouth dropped a little. "It better be a guy."

"Say what?" She splutters out in disgust.

Hunter folds his arms and beams at her. "I'm not kidding. I prefer men yah know."

Tori pouts. "You know, that sounds wrong from my viewpoint."

"Hunter, you're still in my body and there's no way you're turning lesbian on me!" He scoffs. "Unless, you can convince her you're actually me, stuck in a woman's body, but I'm pretty sure she'll think you're crazy even if you tried." Hunter explains as she looks away and sighs. "Just out of curiosity, how did you meet this person? You know, I already don't feel comfortable with you parading around in my body, but making arrangements to meet somewhere with complete strangers kind of concerns me. I have a reputation to protect, so I hope you don't mind me asking." Hunter says politely.

"On the Internet." Tori grins. "Dude, she is such a babe!"

"Do you even know how she looks like?" He asks, placing a hand on his waist.

"No, but from reading her screenname she seems hot. RiPp N cHicKa." Tori states with a huge smile. "Doesn't that sound hot? Better yet...sexy?"

Hunter's eyes grew even larger. "Is this some kind of sick joke? First of all, the only people that know my screenname are Dustin, Shane, Cam, and the people in the Single and want to Mingle chatroom. How did you get it? For one thing, I would never give it to you."

She chuckles. "What are you talking about? I don't even have it and if I did I would never add you to my buddy list, that's for sure. If you didn't know, BUDDIES only and I'm afraid you're not under that category." Tori exclaims in a harsh tone when suddenly her eyes starts to open wide. "Wait a minute. You go to the Single/Mingle chatroom?" She questions him. Hunter nods. "Oh, dude! Please tell me you're not RiPp N cHicKa or else I'll kill myself?"

"Weren't you paying attention to anything I just said a few seconds ago?" He wonders when suddenly he releases a loud gasps out of nowhere. "Are you EatxD1RtB0i?"

Tori plasters an appalled look as she wraps an arm around her stomach. "I think I'm going to puke."

"So you're meaning to tell me that I've been chatting with you all this time?" Hunter questions in disbelief as Tori nods her head weakly. "Wow. In that case, thanks for emailing me a naked picture of you when you were a baby! Isn't that something! I thought it looked kind of familiar." He grins. "You and you're cute little butt! Too bad it aint cute anymore."

"Hey!" Tori yells offensively. "You did not just look at my butt!"

The dirty blonde laughs. "So you use your naked baby picture to attract women eh?" Hunter smirks with his arms crossed. "My oh my, you sure got it bad."

"Shut up. At least I don't make out with my pillow and pretend it's Blake."

Hunter gasps shockingly. "I do not!"

"Yeah uh!" Tori sticks her tongue out. "It says it all in your precious diary! I was kind of bored, so I read more of your dirty little secrets. I wasn't planning on telling you, but right now I don't have any intentions in letting you piss me off, which you are doing a great job at right now." She admits as Hunter's blood pressure begin to rise in raging anger. "I didn't know you use to fantasize about marrying Shane." Tori sneers.

"That was in junior high! I didn't even know what I was thinking."

"Uh huh. So did you write down anything about how the honeymoon would turn out? Maybe it's on the next entry."

Hunter glares at her. "Don't even go there."

"Hey, guys." Dustin approaches them from behind as their eyes turn to him. "I see you two are getting along just fine." Tori and Hunter exchange disturbed glances.

"That's it. I'm out of here." He mumbled as he walks away.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Tori snaps back.

The two went to their separate ways, exiting through opposite doors of the cafe and leaving Dustin standing all by himself. The goofball looks on at both directions before releasing a deep sigh. Without anyone noticing, Hunter snuck behind the back door where he wouldn't be found. When the area was clear, he stood back against a brick wall and slowly cries himself in utter humiliation.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it was bad. But review anyway and let me know what you think! =P


	7. Twisted Wish

**A/N: **Final chapter, folks! Enjoy!

* * *

**"Twisted Wish"**

_August 2004_

_Well diary, it's time to say goodbye. You know, I try so hard to make life an enjoyable experience. I really do. Life is a gift and I don't tend on wasting it anytime soon. However, the days when I was stuck in Hunter's body would have to be the worst encounter ever in my entire life and because of that, I feel completely vulnerable and stupid for feeling this way. You must be thinking, impossible right? Anyway, I'm leaving you open this time because I know he'll read it sooner or later. Hunter pretty much knows my secrets and it's embarrassing to watch him look at me and just laugh at the things I wrote on here. Yes, I know revenge isn't exactly the answer and for that, I take some of the blame. But everything I wrote on here is personal and I'm appalled with the way he took advantage of the whole situation! I may regret doing this, not that I'm going suicidal or anything but perhaps it's time to take a new route where I don't have to bump into Hunter all the time. However, I do hope when he reads this, he'll feel extremely bad; One of the reasons why I decided to do this. I don't expect him to care anyways. Why am I making such a big deal about it though? I shouldn't care what Hunter thinks right? _

_End of Entry_

* * *

The next day__

"Dude, have you seen Hunter?" Dustin and Tori unexpectedly appeared on the other side of Shane's apartment door the next morning with concern impression on their faces. The skaterboy answers the door as he rubs his fatigue eyes and yawns.

"Say what?" Shane murmurs unclearly, not aware of what's happening at the moment; being up way too early in the day than what he's use to.

Dustin groans. "Hunter. Have you seen him?"

He wrinkles his forehead, feeling extremely tired to even understand the words coming out from his mouth. "What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Oh no, dude." The blonde whispers worriedly. "This is so bad." Shane remains puzzled.

"Uhh…Can you guys fill me in here because I'm so lost right now." He tells them with a small scratch to the head to show he was utterly confused.

Dustin sighs. "It's Hunter. He never showed up to the apartment last night and we're hoping you have seen him, or at least heard anything."

Shane shrugs. "Nah, man. But did you check the track?" They nodded in response. "Ninja Ops?"

"Yes. We checked everywhere, dude!" Tori begins to lose her patience. Shane arches his brow, surprised with her abrupt reaction. "Now did she--I mean, did Hunter tell you anything? Like where he was going?"

"No, I told you I haven't seen or heard from him. Have you tried getting a hold of Blake?"

She scoffs. "My bro is too busy. You know, I'm going to find him."

Shane and Dustin exchange looks. The skaterboy, especially, felt surprised with Tori's concern for Hunter. It was a first to realize she has a soft side for him, and the weird thing is, she just called Blake her bro. "Wait! We'll go with you." They retorted while catching up to her.

Hours have passed as the morning eventually turned into a late and hot afternoon. Without any luck of finding Hunter, they decided to split and search the entire city. Shane took the route that led to the secret grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy while Dustin heads off to the beach once more. Meanwhile, Tori went deeper into the busiest side of Blue Bay Harbor. After searching a majority of the area, she made her final stop at a subway. Completely exhausted, Tori takes a seat at a nearby bench to catch her breath and collect her thoughts after long hours of searching nonstop. 'Where could she be?' Tori wonders worriedly. 'This is not like her.'

Momentarily, a train came by as people gather around on a platform, preparing to board. Tori looks on when she caught Hunter from the corner of her eye in front of a ticket booth with a blue duffel bag set down next to him. She wrinkles her forehead and without any hesitation, walks casually over to him. 'I can't believe I'm looking at myself, carrying a butt ugly blue bag.' She thought disgustingly. 'How can she go out in public holding that?' As Tori nears closer to him, Hunter quickly catches her and tries running for it with a purchased ticket in hand. The blonde reacted back as she grabs his arm abruptly and stops him.

"What do you want?!" Hunter yells.

Tori glares at him. "Where have you been?! Dustin, Shane, and I have been searching our butts off the whole freaking day just to find you!" She exclaims ruthlessly. "I could have been at the track to get ready for Nationals, but instead, I've been running around in Blue Bay Harbor."

He rolls his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Dude, if I didn't care, I wouldn't even be here right now."

Hunter wasn't convincned. "Whatever."

"I'm serious!"

"Well, I'm serious about leaving this place so bye." He snaps back while picking up his blue bag. Tori groans as she pulls his shoulder from walking away.

"I don't think so." She turns him around so that he could face her straight in the eye. "First of all, the bag looks horrible. Second, why are you leaving?"

Hunter brushes her hand off him. "Because you live here."

Tori chuckles. "Now that's funny."

"I'm not kidding, yah know."

She stops laughing. "But what did I do wrong?!"

Hunter stares at her in disbelief. "You did plenty, DUDE." He says in a mocking tone. Tori gives him the evil eye. "First, you deliberately read my personal journal when I told you not to for the second time around! Then, you come out wearing fish net stockings, which doesn't exactly suit me! Maybe that isn't a big deal, but the fact that you read about my secrets hurted the most. Then of course, our little chat online. Yes, we talked about so many things and somehow connected, but when I found out it was you...I just wanted to throw up! Let's not forget jepardizing my relationship with Blake!"

"Hey! First of all, what relationship? Obviously there were no sparks between you two, no offense. And what about the brutal things you done to me huh? Look at me, I'm dealing."

"That's because they aren't as bad as mine!"

"Not as bad?!" She gasps exaggeratedly. "You made fun of me and my poor Winkie! That's just major, dude."

Hunter rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever. The point is, you officially ruined my life. Congratulations. Feel free to continue making a complete fool of me while I move away and not have to look back at the humiliation you put me through."

Tori nods her head in dismay, amazed with Hunter's sudden change and stubbornness. He was weak and sensitive; beyond Tori's expectations. "Unbelievable. You are the most self-centered person I know."

"And you're not?"

"All you care about is yourself, Tori." The blonde addresses honestly. "You complain about what I did to you, and never thought about what you did in return. I mean, what's up with that? Where's the real Tori I know huh? The one who always faces her problems without ever turning away. The one who puts others first before herself? What happened?"

The dirty blonde bit his lip and sighs deeply. "Hunter, don't--"

"I know I haven't been the bestest friend, or the nicest person in the world, but--" Tori trails off as she stares into Hunter's sincere eyes. "I don't know what I would do if you ever leave Blue Bay Harbor." She admits timidly.

He forces a surprised smile. "Really?" Hunter was in disbelief. "Why? I thought you hate me."

She shrugs and makes a weird, bloated face. "Well...for one thing, who am I going to make fun of when you're gone?" Tori smirks as Hunter releases a chuckle. "Besides, you're stuck in my body and there's no way I'm letting you run away with it." He nods in agreement, not wanting to leave without his real body as well. "Listen, we spend most of our time just hating each other and not giving much of a chance. Perhaps, we could start over with a simple apology?" Tori hopes. 

Hunter thought about it and smiles. "You're right and I'm sorry...for everything."

"Well you should be." Hunter scoffs to her response.

Tori grins. "Nah, I'm joking. I'm sorry too." After exchanging words of forgiveness and a quick laugh, the two avert from each other's gazes--not knowing what to do next in such an awkward situation. The atmosphere around them became eerie and deserted as if they were the only two people standing alone. Tori glances over at Hunter weirdly, forcing herself to smile once they went to silent mode. "We don't have to hug right?"

Hunter cringes his nose. "Ugh, what are you thinking? Of course not."

Tori expressed a contented sigh as the two stood side by side and began walking back home. "Good because I don't want anymore cooties."

He rolls his eyes. "You are so immature, Hunter."

* * *

It took exactly 30 minutes to arrive at their residential area as the clear skies turn black with stars beaming brightly in to the nightly skies. They informed Shane by phone that there is nothing to worry about and called the search off. Tori and Hunter walked towards the park and took a seat on a bench next to Dustin, whom they were expecting to see. "So, ready to make that wish, buddy?" Tori pats him on the back and sits next to the goofball. 

Dustin frowns, revealing his puppy dog impression that never seem to work on anybody. "Do I have to? I mean, it's kind of cool to see you two getting along for once." Hunter glares evilly at him. "I guess that's a no?" They both nodded in agreement. "Since I'm the one who made the wish, and the only person who could undo it..."

"Dustin!" Hunter clenches his teeth together. "Don't even think about it."

"Alright. Alright. Sheesh." He looks up the sky and waits patiently for a shooting star.

"Look! There it is!" The blonde points out first after less than a second. Dustin spots it and shuts his eyes tightly, focusing on one wish. 'I wish for Tori and Hunter to switch back.' He opens one eye to see if any change occurred. The two exchange glances, waiting for the outcome. After a few minutes, they find themselves stuck in the same situation.

"Why didn't it work?" Hunter asks, still in his male form.

Dustin bit his lip. "I don't know. Maybe it takes a few hours or so."

The dirty blonde begins to lose his patience. "This can't be happening!" He screams. "A few hours won't do, Dustin! Fix it!"

"How?! I don't know what else to do!"

"Maybe there's more to it than reversing the wish." Tori suggested.

Dustin shrugs. "Listen, we should go to Cam. I think he knows these things.

"No!" Hunter snaps. "There's no way Cam is going to find out about this!"

The goofball folds his arms. "Do you have a better idea, Tor?"

* * *

Silence filled inside Ninja Ops once Dustin shared his story with Cam and Sensei. The computer wiz turns his gaze over to both blondes before turning away and bursting out in hysteric laughter. Tori and Hunter folded their arms, glaring back intensely. Cam continued to laugh away, trying so hard to keep a straight face without cracking up but every time he does so, he would somehow look at them and start laughing uncontrollably. "Dustin, I never knew you had it in you to--to--" Cam wasn't able to finish the sentence as he holds onto his stomach and laughs even harder than before. "Is that why you guys were acting so strange lately?" Tori and Hunter nodded. Cam looks at them, and begins cracking up once more. "That's just hilarious!" 

"Son." Sensei grunted with an amused smirk.

Cam chuckles and fixes himself up. "Sorry, Dad."

"It's really not that funny, you know." Hunter says vaguely.

"Tori, right?" Cam grins, making sure. "I'm sorry. The only thing that makes this situation quite amusing is how you'll have to reverse the wish to make it come true according to what it says in the books.

Tori and Hunter wrinkle their foreheads in confusion. "And what is that?" They chorused.

He rubs the back of his neck and chuckles. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

Cam smirks. "Alright. First let me explain it to you. The point of the wish was to get the both of you in terms to realize that hating each other is pointless. However, you seem to exceed to the next level by apologizing to one another and unexpectedly, found each other online and discovered a possible connection right?"

"Right...I guess."

"Unfortunately, it's not enough. The only way for the wish to work is if you two--"

Hunter waits for him to finish. "Is to what, Cam?"

He chuckles. "That's the harsh part. You two will have to kiss to prove that you set you're differences aside." Tori and Hunter open their eyes wide.

"WHAT?!"

Dustin looks at Cam in disbelief and laughs. "Are you serious? Oh man! This is so sweet, dude!"

"DUSTIN!"

"What?"

"Oh my God, Cam. There has to be another way!" Hunter hopes. "I can't kiss him! He's so--so, UGH!" Tori addresses him with a dirty look.

"What's the big deal? You're just kissing yourself." Dustin adds, grinning.

"Gee, it's not exactly easy when someone else is behind that face of mine now is it?!"

The thought of kissing Hunter was beginning to sicken her. "I can't do this, dudes."

"Why not? It's just one kiss." Cam informs the blonde. "After that, you're back to your normal selves."

"So you expect us to kiss now? I'll have cooties!"

He shrugs and rolls his eyes. "Hunter, It's your choice whether or not you want to get this over with."

"I'll do it if she does."

"No way." Hunter refuses. "This is so wrong."

"Come on! Don't you want your body back?"

"Yeah, but I rather die with male body parts than kiss you."

"Just do it!" Dustin snaps at the both of them when unexpectedly Tori grabs Hunter and kissed him right on the lips. Cam, Sensei, and Dustin looks on in surprise with their jaws dropped to the floor. "Whoa, dude..." The two found themselves caught up in the moment as they slowly deepen the kiss to a more passionate one. It showed how much they wanted to switch back, even if sharing an intimate moment with the last person on Earth gets them there.While remaining very close together, Tori and Hunter begin to feel an exerting jolt entering in their bodies, forcing them to break off the kiss. They separated, and in just a matter of seconds, fainted to the floor. Dustin and Cam quickly shuffle down to help.

"Tori! Hunter!"

The two slowly begin to open their eyes as Dustin and Cam help them up. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Tori replies faintly. "I think so." She looks at Hunter as a weak smile drew across her face.

"Dude, it worked!" He exclaims happily while examining his figure. "Boy, am I glad to have my body back!"

"Me too."

Hunter steals a glance and smiles in return. "Too bad I'm flat. I actually enjoy having a huge ass." Tori groans sourly. "What? It's a nice ass, Tor. Don't worry." He winks.

"I'm glad that's over with." Dustin sighs as he turns back to Cam and arches his brow. "Dustin, why do you look exactly like me? Or is it Cyber Cam? Wait, it can't be. He's no longer programed to the system."

Cam scratches his eye while taking out his reading glasses. "I don't know, dude. But hey, you look so like me! Aren't these yours?" He asks, handing him his glasses. "Why do I have it?"

"Oh my God..."

"Uh...I think we switched, dude." Cam observed. "Alright! I can call you Cyber Dustin! My twin, dude! Cool huh?"

Dustin looks on horrifyingly as he catches Tori and Hunter snickering from behind. He rolls his eyes back and fainted to the ground in an instant. Eventually, Sensei did the same as well.

"How about another kiss huh?" Hunter joked as they leave Dustin and Sensei, laying on the ground.

Tori laughs. "One move and you'll be sorry." He frowns. 'Fine, I'll wish on it.' The dirty blonde thought evilly just to scare her a bit. He always loves it when Tori plays the former fiesty blue wind ranger.

"This was payback wasn't it?" Cam assumes, bringing their attention.

Tori and Hunter nodded. "Oh yah."

"Man." He whimpers. "I have to kiss a dude! How brutal is that?!"

The blonde smiles. "Well, Dustin...it's about time you and Cam get a little bit closer."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like! Don't forget to review and expect more stories to come from yours truly! 


End file.
